


Down with the Kids

by captainfuckingflint (theflowercrownedking)



Series: The Reasons Why Capt. Flint is Muttering... [5]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, M/M, thomas is a big nerd - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 10:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13316622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflowercrownedking/pseuds/captainfuckingflint
Summary: In which James has married a ridiculous man, but he loves him anyway.





	Down with the Kids

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted: https://captainfuckingflint.tumblr.com/post/168084948835/reasons-why-capt-flint-is-muttering-no-5

Today, James Mcgraw-Hamilton is swearing under his breath because “There are three more bags, Thomas!”

He hears a “Yes, love, I’ll be with you in a minute!” called out from inside the house, and sighs, before looking at the three shopping bags left in the boot, then down at the three he’s already holding.

Thomas wasn’t going to be ‘just a minute’. Thomas was going to be a lot longer than a minute, and there’s ice cream in one of these bags - James can’t afford to wait that long. Cursing Miranda for inviting them out for a lunch date, and then bringing Abigail along, James grabs the three extra bags. Trying to distribute the weight evenly, he’s then faced with the task of shutting the car boot, using only his elbows, and then eventually his knees… He really hopes none of the neighbours saw that… He has a reputation.

About half way from the pavement to the entrance of their house, he realises he’s made a big mistake. He should have just done two trips, and he can feel the bags slipping from his grasp. Quickening his pace and cursing under his breath the whole time, he dumps the bags just inside the door with even less grace than he’d shut the boot with.

He looks up to see Thomas, exactly where he’d left him after his first trip inside, still staring down at his phone excitedly.

Thomas looks up and sees him, barely taking in the bags at his feet before coming over to show him his phone.

“Look, look James,” he raises the phone up and James sees that he’s got the front facing camera up and the two of them are in frame. He turns his head to look at his smiling husbands face and feels his own lips start to twitch.  God, he loves this ridiculous man. Thomas, in his excitement, is still staring at the app.

“If you hold down, and then,” he taps the screen a few times, and James melts (much like the ice cream is currently melting, out of the freezer) at the look of adorable concentration on his face. “Ta da! We’ve got little dog ears! Look at that!”

James looks back at the phone. They do indeed have dog ears; Thomas has big brown floppy ones, whilst he has his own dalmatian ones. They also have dog noses too.

“And if you open your mouth - there!” Thomas holds his mouth open slightly, and an animated tongue pops up on screen, as if it were coming from his real life mouth.

James cant help himself, he grins too and his own digital tongue licks the screen. God help him, now that Abigail has introduced Thomas to Snapchat.

Over lunch, as Abigail had walked Thomas through downloading it and they were hunched around her phone while she explained how to use it, James had locked eyes with Miranda. She had given him a knowing look, as if to say ‘yes, you’ll think its absurd, but it’ll also only make you love him more’. Thomas quickly takes the photo then, and there they both are, smiling and dog-eared,  immortalised on Thomas’ phone as he clicks save before sending it to Abigail. 

There goes that aforementioned reputation James had been so carefully cultivating. 

Satisfied with the photo, Thomas looks up at him properly, and then around at their surroundings. James can pinpoint the exact moment he spots the pile of bags in the doorway from the way his eyes comically widen.

“Oh, the ice cream!” Pressing a quick kiss to James’ cheek, Thomas rushes to grab four of the bags and bring them into the kitchen for sorting. James is unable to stop himself from smiling to as he grabs the remaining two and follows Thomas in.

Thomas may be a ridiculous man, but Miranda is right; it only ever makes James more grateful that he’d married this wonderful fool.

(He only slightly regrets the confidence in which he’d thought that when, the following week, Abigail introduces Thomas to Animal Crossing. It fuels a full four hours of Thomas being entranced with tiny digital animals, delivering them fruit and fish non-stop before coming to, as if from a daze, to a very disgruntled James, who had been looking forward to cuddling with Thomas all afternoon. Thomas of course makes it up to him, but he’s banned from taking app recommendations from any millennials for the next week.)

**Author's Note:**

> my tags on the original post are still valid:  
> #thomas is the worlds sweetest cinnamon roll #fight me #now i implore you; imagine thomas when pokemon go came out#he'd be like 'james lets go on a nice walk :^)' #and james would be like 'yeah that sounds wonderful' #only to later be like 'you tricked me >:0' when thomas gets out his phone and wastes 5 whole minutes trying to catch a pidgey #he's totally 'down with the kids'


End file.
